


【KA】关于MOON的由来 6 (完结篇)

by pandayumi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandayumi/pseuds/pandayumi





	【KA】关于MOON的由来 6 (完结篇)

6.

　　最近KONGPHOP非常的不爽。每天都在炸毛。  
　　「干嘛，你最近感觉都很不喜欢MOON啊？他尿在你身上了？」ARTHIT熟悉的把MOON环抱在自己怀中轻轻的摇晃让他更好睡。  
　　「你最近都不陪我。」KONGPHOP闷闷的说。  
　　「嗷？你是在跟MOON吃醋了？」  
　　「是，我吃醋了。」KONGPHOP一手抱起了正在熟睡的MOON放到他们在房间增添的婴儿床，「你是我的，怎么可以一天都晚都在抱着MOON！」  
　　泰国醋王KONGPHOP，不服来战。  
　　能让一只小狼狗进化成醋王真的很不简直。但MOON做到了。  
　例如：

场景１  
　　「P’ARTHIT你很久没有陪我工作了。」  
　　「KONGPHOP，你乖，我要哄MOON睡觉啊！」  
　　KONGPHOP　VS　MOON　  
　　MOON胜  
场景２  
　　「P’ARTHIT我今天做了你爱的菜快过来吃的。」KONGPHOP用心准备了一场烛光晚餐。  
　　「你先吃，我在热MOON的奶，等等喂饱扫风就过来了。」ARTHIT交代了一声又继续折腾手上的奶瓶。  
　　于是，KONGPHOP的心跟菜一样等ARTHIT等到凉了。而始作俑者MOON小朋友正在婴儿床熟熟的睡去。  
　　KONGPHOP　VS　MOON　  
　　MOON胜  
场景３  
　　「暖暖，我们很久没有……床上运动了。」KONGPHOP拉住ARTHIT的腰，他可以许久没有吃过自己心爱的学长，想他想得要紧啊。  
　　ARTHIT也放任自己的学长正在自己身上作乱的手，内心却又隐隐地期待着KONGPHOP接下来的动作。毕竟自从接了MOON回来之后，自己全心全意的照顾MOON，就连本来最重要的KONGPHOP都被他丢在第二名去了，自然而然，两人已经许久无法温存一下。  
　　「呜哇哇哇哇哇——」MOON哭了。  
　　ARTHIT想都不想就把他的身上的K一下就推开马上往MOON的婴儿床跑去，留下一脸生气的KONGPHOP跟用力顶住内裤的小　KONGPHOP。  
　　KONGPHOP　VS　MOON　  
　　MOON大获全胜

—  
　　于是KONGPHOP连在公司都保持低气压的状态。  
　　「KONGPHOP，你怎么最近都愁眉苦脸啊，看你的脸都皱成苦瓜了多难看。」ARTHIT哄着MOON睡的时候打量了一下KONGPHOP，笑道。  
　　……作俑者居然还敢笑自己。  
　　「MOON睡了吗？」KONGPHOP突然转移话题。 ARTHIT闻言便低头看了看MOON已经进入了梦乡，「嗯……应该是睡着了。」  
　　「来。」KONGPHOP过去把MOON抱走放回婴儿床。  
　　ARTHIT乖巧的跟上，却在KONGPHOP转身之际被推倒在床上。 KONGPHOP双手禁锢了ARTHIT的双手，「我的暖暖学长，KONGPHOP饿了你不打算喂我一下吗？」KONGPHOP看似在撒娇，脸上却挂着狼看到猎物时的笑容。  
　　「嗷，MOON在旁边睡呢！」ARTHIT努力挣扎着摆脱KONGPHOP的手，然而饿了许久的野狼为了自己的猎物可是拼尽了力气。 「对啊……MOON在睡呢，」KONGPHOP靠近ARTHIT的耳边，压低了自己的声线，「那暖暖等等可不要吵醒他喔。」  
　　说罢便单了一只手解开了ARTHIT身上的衬衫，露出光滑白晢的胸膛。 KONGPHOP再也无法把持，低头便对准了两颗娇嫩的葡萄轻咬了下去，悠然的在旁边打着圈。 ARTHIT的这里可是十分敏感来着，KONGPHOP不忘抬头看着正在努力咬着下唇不准自己发出声音，却不知道这画面对于KONGPHOP更是一种致命的诱惑。  
　　令KONGPHOP更想令ARTHIT忍不住叫起来……  
　　KONGPHOP伸手隔着衣服握住了小ARTHIT，「你看，他也在想我呢。」  
　　「不知道P’ARTHIT下面的小嘴有没有想我呢？P’ARTHIT你知道吗？」  
　　「我……我不知道！」ARTHIT的声线却明显渲染了情动的色彩，回答的仿佛在娇喘着。 KONGPHOP也不着急，慢慢的让ARTHIT脱下了衣服，全身只剩下快要被撑破的内裤。 ARTHIT看到精神抖擞的小兄弟，脸上染上一抹红晕，像是一颗成熟的红苹果。  
　　KONGPHOP忍不住咬了这苹果一口。他俯身把ARTHIT的小嘴含住了，然后用舌头撑开上唇，仿佛是归家的松鼠，灵活而熟练的钻进了ARTHIT的嘴里邀请他与自己一起共舞。  
「嗯……」KONGPHOP的攻势很快便让ARTHIT败下阵来，但却又不肯自己认输的缠上了进攻的舌头，啧啧的水声在空间回荡的，把两人之间的氛围弄得更暧昧和情色，此时的KONGPHOP也趁着ARTHIT没有心思反抗自己的时候快速的脱掉自己身上的衣服。  
KONGPHOP离开了令人爱不释手的小嘴后转战ARTHIT的脖子，又是舔又是咬的弄得白嫩的脖子上都是点点红色的印记，他似乎还不会满足的一直往下，连胸膛都挂上了自己留下的印记才得瑟的冲着ARTHIT一笑，本已经被KONGPHOP撩得不能自已的ARTHIT却在这时候看到有点稚气的KONGPHOP，拿他一点办法都没有。  
　　「P’ARTHIT不专心喔……」KONGPHOP看到ARTHIT失神的看着自己，恶趣味的用自己的兄弟顶了顶ARTHIT的肚脐。  
　　ARTHIT脸上的红晕更甚，撇过了头不愿看到这只在作乱的KONGPHOP，以致于自己的内裤正在一点一点被脱下来的时候也没有意识到。  
「嗷！」ARTHIT忍不住低呼了一声，感受到身下一片凉意的同时又有一股温暖包裹着自己的兄弟，这低头一看便看着KONGPHOP把自己的雄伟含在嘴中，仿佛是吃着美味的棒棒糖，不时吐出雄伟后用舌头舔着根部没能含住的位置，又时而在最顶端的蘑菇打着圈，转而又把他含到嘴中，ARTHIT的双手抓紧了床单才让自己没有呻吟出声。但是，KONGPHOP让自己更渴望他，渴望他的填满，渴望他的垂爱，渴望他的灌溉。  
ARTHIT推开了KONGPHOP，坐直了身子，在KONGPHOP还没反应过来的时候他便用舌头轻轻舔着KONGPHOP的脖子，然后一路往下，在森林前停住，然后把KONGPHOP按在自己的怀里，一把含住了正在昂首看着自己的小KONGPHOP，这让KONGPHOP十分惊喜。  
对于床事，虽然两人交往已久，但是不知道怎的ARTHIT还是会有些洁癖不愿帮自己口交，自己也都体谅，便也没有强迫过他，但是今晚的主动让KONGPHOP意识到Ａ真的很想要。  
　　不过ARTHIT的技术明显没有KONGPHOP熟练，自己的牙齿不时会嗑到小兄弟，「嘶——」KONGPHOP隐隐感到一阵痛楚，却又因为ARTHIT的主动胸腔涌出一阵幸福。  
KONGPHOP让ARTHIT背对自己后便一直按摩着久久没有开发的小嘴，熟练的从床头的抽屉取出润滑液涂在自己看手指，又细心的在外围的位置也涂上了，以免太过干燥而令他在进入的时候会令ARTHIT感到痛，「我进去啰。」说完，就伸进了一根手指，慢慢的扩张的后庭，虽然下体涨得厉害，但是为了不让自己的学长感到痛苦，自己倒也是咬牙也得忍住了。  
后庭被按摩而感到阵阵快感的ARTHIT咬住自己的手背不让自己呻吟出来，却在嘴边漏出嗯嗯的声音，让KONGPHOP更是兴奋的用手指抽动着，在小嘴微微的伸缩着的时候，便直起了身子，用自己的兄弟顶住了洞口，「想要吗？」  
　　KONGPHOP也没有马上进去，用手握住自己坚挺着的兄弟在ARTHIT的屁股画着画。  
　　「嗯……」ARTHIT转过头，小声的回答道。  
KONGPHOP在等到ARTHIT的肯首便慢慢的让兄弟探进洞口，一点一点的推进，最后ARTHIT的小嘴把KONGPHOP的小兄弟整根都吃掉的时候，KONGPHOP便开始了抽动，空间响起了两具肉体碰撞交响出的乐曲，混着点点水声和ARTHIT强忍的呻吟。  
MOON仍旧熟睡，但却在KONGPHOP正在埋头律动的时候突然转过了身面对着两人，虽然依然沉睡着，但莫名出现了一个观众，而且观众还只是一个孩子的时候，ARTHIT内心有一股无法言说的羞耻感，身体也随着内心的羞耻而别扭的摆动的，仿佛是想要挣脱开KONGPHOP，但是KONGPHOP当然不可能让他得逞，在他往上时，他便跟着往上，甚至比他更往上一点，然后用力一顶让自己的兄弟一下埋没在小洞里。  
　　「啊……」ARTHIT终是没忍住出了声。  
「嗯……嗯……你小力点……要被撞坏了……」ARTHIT意识到自己不小心放声喊了一声便下意识的看向MOON的方向，确定他并没有被吵醒的时候，小声的投诉着。  
「嗷，我最爱的学长可不能坏掉啊，不然以后我该怎么办啊……」KONGPHOP嘴上说着同意ARTHIT的话，身下的动作却是加速，而且撞击的力度还比之前的更大。 ARTHIT觉得自己真的要被KONGPHOP弄坏了，但又不能吵醒MOON，「嗯……」强烈的快感让他一时忘了自己的房间还有着第三者。  
「老公……」ARTHIT动情的说着，KONGPHOP也知道ARTHIT快要高潮，便也没有停下自己的动作，在自己狠狠埋进小洞的一刻把自己的体液都射到了ARTHIT体内深处，连带着ARTHIT也射出自己的白浊，任由白浊溅到自己的肚子上。  
　　KONGPHOP悠悠地抽出自己的兄弟，但是久久没被喂饱的兄弟依然伫立着，ARTHIT就被拉着进行下半场的运动。只是在床上的下半场，最后实在怕自己的宝贝学长真的会被憋坏，于是一下抱起的自己的学长，以火车便当的方式把他抱到了澡室，每走一步小KONGPHOP就更深入小洞，ARTHIT忍不住咬住了KONGPHOP的肩膀才让自己不在当场叫出声。  
　　KONGPHOP把ARTHIT放在洗手台上，ARTHIT背靠着冰凉的镜子忍不住颤抖了一下，KONGPHOP便抱住了ARTHIT，让自己的手把Ａ的背跟镜子分隔开。  
　　最后ARTHIT是被KONGPHOP仔细的洗了洗才公主抱出来，ARTHIT觉得自己毕业后体力就一直下降，但是为什么KONGPHOP的体力总是可以这么好，就似不会累的一样。  
　　ARTHIT大概也不会知道吃他的这一件事对于KONGPHOP来说就是充电，一次又一次的充电只会令他更为精神而已。  
　　ARTHIT坐在床上任由KONGPHOP给自己套上睡衣，自己还是不放心的看向KONGPHOP身后的MOON，「可以不要再看他了吗，我的学长。」KONGPHOP有点不爽。  
　　「我是怕他……刚刚醒来了。」  
　　「你怕他看到吗？」KONGPHOP明知故问。  
　　ARTHIT翻了KONGPHOP一个白眼，「他看到了他妈妈还不来打死我们。」  
　　「放心啦……他一定睡很沉不会醒来的。」KONGPHOP坚定的说。 「为什么你会知道啊……你又不是不知道他都不固定时间醒来的啊。阿来哇，你是不是给他下什么药！」ARTHIT激动的说。  
「冷静，」KONGPHOP顺了顺自己学长炸起的毛，「那是今天我不是带他回公司吗？我就是为了确保他在想睡的时候都不给他睡，那回家自己就会困了啊……还是困到能睡到天昏地暗的那种。」  
　　「KONGPHOP！你想死了是不是！你这是虐儿！我就知道你说要把他带回公司就一定没有好事！」ARTHIT刚刚被顺的毛又炸了起来。 KONGPHOP忙着哄着自己的学长，脑子却又回忆起今天MOON坐在自己办公室桌上，自己严肃的与他平视，「咳……MOON我对你好吗？」  
　　MOON点了点头「把拔……好」  
　　「很棒，那ARTHIT呢？你喜欢他吗？」  
　　MOON组织了一下语言，小奶音响亮的回答：「喜欢爹地……最喜欢！」  
　　「可是把拔也很喜欢爹地啊……怎么办，来你愿意把把拔让给我，就一天，就一天好吗？」  
　　「嗯……」  
　　于是他拿出杀手技。二言不说就把自己的MOON往主题乐园带，初来游乐场的孩子显然对所有的事都充满好奇，甚至为了玩更强迫自己会保持精神不能睡了过去，「如果你睡着了那下能就要等到下次才能来玩啰。」KONGPHOP提醒MOON，他似懂非懂的用力点了点头。  
　　待父子二人回到家时，MOON已经许久没有睡过去，毕竟在游乐场真的太大，又一直勾起MOON的注意，所以久久没有睡意，「那我陪你玩一天了，等ARTHIT哄完你睡就把ARTHIT借我一天好不好」  
　　这次显然是觉得玩得很开心，MOON想都不想就同意了。然后刚碰到刚回家的ARTHIT，就开始犯困，在ARTHIT的服侍他喝了奶便沉沉的睡了过去，毕竟刚刚为了玩游乐场连午睡的时间都没有了呢。  
　　「所以你就为了今晚而在工作期间带着MOON去游乐场？」  
　　「是啊。怎么了。」「我们都没有一家三口一起去游乐场呢……」ARTHIT的声音有点委屈。  
　　KONGPHOP握住了ARTHIT的手，「等下个假期，我们一起去游乐场好不好？我﹑你﹑跟我们的孩子，感受家庭的天沦之乐」  
　　「好。」ARTHIT靠在KONGPHOP的胸膛，两只手十指紧扣一同回味方才的温存同时描绘着以后一家三口的未来。  
　　就这样平淡幸福的生活下吧。


End file.
